


Take Care

by tigermochaeyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Someone feed Momo holy hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: Nayeon is concerned about Momo





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> I’m too wrapped up in how much I care about Momo to think about anything else rn. SOMEONE FEED HER HER RIBS ARE STICKING OUT AND IM WORRIED ABOUT HER DAMMIT

Nayeon stares worriedly at the oldest Japanese member when the girls arrive back at the dorm. Their surprise attack fansign had been a blast (it always is with the other girls), but Nayeon can’t rid her mind of the worry she feels for Momo.

Jihyo offers to order them all takeout since they’re all much too lazy to cook, and suddenly orders are being shouted from every direction but two. Momo stands off to the side, seeming to mindlessly trace her fingers over her exposed stomach, and Nayeon is too busy staring at her with concerned eyes to order her food.

“I’m actually really tired guys, I think I’m gonna head to bed,” Momo says softly. The other girls nod in understanding, knowing how tiring their schedules can be, and Momo flashes them a small smile before heading to her room and closing the door. Nayeon watches her the whole way, a sickening feeling churning in her stomach at the fact that she can see Momo’s ribs move under her skin with every step.

“Nayeonnie?” Nayeon shakes herself out of her stupor to see Jihyo staring at her with attentive eyes. “Did you want anything?”

“Just my usual,” Nayeon says with a smile. A beat passes, the thought of Momo’s borderline unhealthy physique flashing through her mind, when she calls out to Jihyo, “Order Momo-yah’s usual too.”

“Didn’t she go to bed?” Jihyo asks confusedly.

“Just for when she wakes up, yeah?” Nayeon says, hiding her true intentions, but the excuse seems to work well as Jihyo smiles and nods enthusiastically, writing down their orders before grabbing her phone. After five minutes of rattling off orders, Jihyo announces their food will be there in about half an hour, and everyone begins to do their own thing while they wait.

Nayeon grabs a box of crackers from the cabinet before sneaking off towards Momo’s room, slipping into the room with quiet ease. The Japanese girl is startled momentarily, but relaxes when she notices that it’s Nayeon in the doorway.

“Unnie? Is everything okay?” Momo asks, sitting up on her bed as Nayeon sits down next to her, opening the box of crackers and handing one to Momo.

“Eat,” Nayeon commands more than she says, and she can see the nervousness flicker across Momo’s face.

“I-it’s fine, unnie, I’m not hungry,” Momo stutters, her fingers tracing her stomach over the loose t-shirt she had put on after changing clothes. Nayeon hates that she’s noticed it twice now.

“Momo, you become a bottomless pit when you dance,” Nayeon deadpans, gesturing for Momo to take the cracker once again. “Please, just eat the cracker.”

Momo hesitantly looks between Nayeon’s eyes and the cracker in her hand, still making no move to take the piece of food. The older girl sighs softly, scooting closer and forcibly putting the cracker in her hands.

“Please? For me?” Nayeon asks quietly, knows that Momo caves when the older girl has an aura of seriousness around her rather than a radiant, cute vibe. With a shaky sigh, Momo reluctantly takes the cracker and places it into her mouth, chewing undeniably slow.

Nayeon watches as she savors it like it’s her last meal, and it truly breaks her heart that this is how Momo has been living for who knows how long. Soon enough, Momo finishes the single cracker, eyes filled with a level of guilt Nayeon didn’t know Momo could associate with food.

“Here, have another,” Nayeon says, handing her another cracker and watching Momo complete the same painstaking ritual of eating it as slowly as possible. It continues like this for the next thirty minutes, and Nayeon manages to get Momo to eat five crackers before Jihyo calls out that the food has arrived.

“I’ll be right back,” Nayeon smiles softly, leaving the crackers on Momo’s bed as she runs out to grab her and the Japanese girl’s food. She smiles softly when she sees Momo nibbling in another cracker when she returns, but her heart breaks in half when she sees the steady stream of tears falling down her cheeks.

“Oh Momo-yah,” Nayeon sighs, placing their food at the foot of the Japanese girl’s bed before climbing under the sheets with her, pulling Momo’s head against her chest and holding her while she cries. A shiver runs through her body when her fingers pass over the protruding ribs on Momo’s side, but she keeps her composure to comfort Momo.

“My trainer said I was losing my figure a few weeks ago,” Momo confesses softly through her tears after a few moments, wiping hastily at the moisture on her face. “I got too carried away and looked at a few comments online, and they just.. they made me think, ‘Am I really not skinny enough?’”

Nayeon’s heart breaks, holding Momo tighter against her as the Japanese girl starts crying again. “Shh, Momo-yah. It’s okay, I’m here.” Momo nods against her chest, and they sit there quietly as Momo releases her pent up thoughts and emotions. 

“You know we all think you’re absolutely beautiful, right?” Nayeon speaks softly against Momo’s hair, placing a soft kiss to the girl’s head as she speaks. “And I personally think you’re absolutely perfect.”

Momo snorts, a breathy laugh following close behind. “Don’t lie, the only one you think is perfect is yourself.”

“Yeah well, I can make an exception for someone as beautiful as you,” Nayeon smiles softly down at Momo, who looks up at her with wide eyes filled with admiration and hope. Wordlessly, Nayeon presses a soft kiss to Momo’s forehead, lingering much longer than necessary before sitting up and grabbing their food.

“Now come on,” Nayeon holds out the takeout box for Momo, watching that uncertainty from earlier fill her eyes once again. “Being skinny and being healthy aren’t always the same thing. You’ll get sick if you stay this skinny, and then you’ll be stuck with Jihyo and Jeongyeon mom-ing you.”

Momo let’s out a small laugh at the oldest girl’s words, smiling as she takes the food from Nayeon’s hands and begins to eat, allowing herself to enjoy the food instead of trying to make it last.

“Thank you, Nayeonnie,” Momo says after a few minutes of silent eating. Nayeon hums in acknowledgement, in confusion, and Momo continues with, “for taking care of me.”

“I’ll always take care of you,” Nayeon smiles, leaning her head against Momo’s shoulder and continuing to eat, hoping her words could help the other girl realize that she needs to be healthier.

If not, she’ll always be there to help her through.


End file.
